


Neighbors

by tvfanatic97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Future Fic, No Midtown, Non-explicit references to sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: Michelle Jones is attempting to navigate adulthood and all the responsibilities that come with it by getting into the habit of following her routines until her asshole neighbor "P. Parker" interrupts said routines.





	Neighbors

Trying to navigate the world of adulthood was difficult enough, add in living in one of the most expensive cities in the world and being a new junior associate at a world-class law firm in said city made life hellish for MJ.

To combat this bizarre world of not being in full-time education anymore and actually having real-world  responsibilities that didn’t include handing in assignments or mid-terms MJ had regimented her life. Not in a sociopathic, Patrick Bateman à la American Psycho kind of way, MJ just had her daily routines that she’d become accustomed to to help during this weird transition period until she had her shit together. Once she had mastered the art of doing it all she would relax a bit…when did one even become a real adult who had their shit together anyway?

Her weekly routine was relatively standard:

 **7am** (more likely 7:30am due to her love of the snooze button, but one day she’d wake up at 7am)- wake up, shower, coffee and a healthy, nutritious breakfast of whatever sugary cereal she had in her cupboard.

 **8am** \- cycle to work because she cared about the environment.

 **8:45am to 18:00pm** \- general kissing ass of the higher ups and dreaming of the day she could leave and start her own firm and always do work that would make a difference rather than the occasional pro-bono case. Oh yeah, there was also maybe time for lunch somewhere in that 9-hour period if she wasn’t too busy.

 **18:30 to 19:30pm** \- Krav Maga class. Yes, that’s right Michelle “don’t even try to make me exercise Coach Wilson” Jones now willingly did exercise because your metabolism apparently slows down with age, something she learnt as a sophomore in college.

 **20:00 to 22:00pm** \- “me” time for MJ or more likely, doing work she had brought home with her because we live in a hellish late-capitalist world where you need to constantly work otherwise you will spontaneously combust. She’d also feed herself and her four-year old adopted black Chantilly-Tiffany Ember at some point during this.

 **22:30pm** \- bedtime because MJ may be a fully grown 26-year old, but she still needed a minimum of 8-hours sleep to be functional.

Then rinse and repeat until it was the weekend then she was lax about her routine. Wow, she was turning into her parents.

The point was that this strict regime thus far was working for MJ and she was on her way to making it habit so she could finally have her shit together.

 

* * *

 

Rather than her usual blaring alarm at 7am coupled with Ember walking all over her wake-up call, MJ was startled awake by the distinct sound of a headboard banging against the shared wall between hers and her neighbor’s apartments and vulgar, almost porn-like moaning.

Turning her phone over to see what time it was she saw it was 2:13am. For fuck’s sake.

Instead of storming to her neighbor(s)’ door to demonstrate the Krav Maga moves she’d picked up over the last four months, MJ decided to give it five minutes. Based on her personal experiences, five minutes was more than generous enough time to give them to finish then she could go back to sleep.

Ten minutes passed, and the sounds continued and if MJ hadn’t been desperate to go back to sleep she may have been impressed by how long her neighbor, “P. Parker” according to the mailbox next to hers on the ground floor, was able to last. So what she didn’t know any of her neighbors despite having lived here for 6 months? She had enough friends from the people from Harvard she maintained contact with and small talk nauseated her, so she had no desire to interact with any of them.

Another five minutes passed and the moaning (she surely had to be faking it, right?) continued so MJ begrudgingly rolled out of bed and grabbed a nearby pair of sweat pants to wear, gearing herself up to face her asshole neighbour(s).

She angrily banged on P. Parker’s door for a solid two and a half minutes until her hand was aching before switching to her other hand and carrying on the same routine.

“Hello,” MJ angrily said through the door hoping someone would hear her, but her voice was probably drowned out by the still-ongoing moaning. Seriously what the fuck? Even her most athletic friend, Ava, had told her the longest sex (excluding foreplay) she’d ever had was probably 15 minutes- how were her neighbors still going? Were they Olympic athletes or some shit?

“Assholes!” MJ exclaimed, finally giving up and going back to her apartment to try and get as much more sleep as she could before she had to go into work.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly MJ woke up late, at 8am when she’s meant to be leaving for work to be more precise, having only managed to get back to sleep around 4:35am once the moaning eventually stopped.

Having hurriedly completed her morning routine in just 15 minutes, minus the breakfast bit, MJ was leaving her apartment having decided to hop on the subway as she would be late if she cycled as usual (she was on a mission to kiss-ass and advance up the career ladder so she could leave the gross corporate world asap and being late would put a wrench in her plans) when she bumped into her asshole neighbor.

“Morning! MJ right, glad to finally put a face to the “MJ” on your mailbox. I only moved here recently so…” the asshole had the nerve to say to her all chipper. She supposed having spent all night blowing some person’s back out and/or having his back blown out (she wasn’t one to make assumptions) he had all the reason to sound as happy and relaxed as he did…asshole.

“Asshole,” MJ said to him, gathering her belongings ready to head to the subway station.

“Peter Parker actually but there are plenty of people who would agree with your sentiment,” the asshole said to her, all relaxed and confident which was making her more pissed off.

“I’m gonna be late,” MJ said angrily brushing past him and rushing to the elevator.

MJ gets to work 5 minutes late. Great.

 

* * *

 

“Hey MJ, it’s the asshole from earlier,” the asshole said gesturing to himself with a matching asshole smirk on his face and wearing just some sweats (why?) as he stood leaning against their mailboxes.

“Like my day hasn’t been shit enough,” MJ huffed approaching the mailboxes. Why was he topless?

The sexual being part of MJ had to acknowledge that P. Parker was actually hot and well-built from what she had gathered from her brief once-over, he certainly looked like someone with the athleticism to go all night she supposed; but that didn’t change the fact that he was an asshole.

“Sorry you had a shit day, sucks. So we didn’t-“ the asshole carried on until she interrupted him.

“Can I get to my mailbox? Like can you move?” MJ said trying not to sound as angry as she was feeling.

He smoothly moved off the mailboxes coming to stand on her other side to carry on the conversation, seemingly oblivious to the “fuck off” vibes MJ was strongly emanating.

“So MJ how come your day was so shit?”

“Sleep deprivation,” MJ said giving him a pointed look.

The asshole at least had the decency to go a bit red before carrying on. “Oh, err sorry?”

“Why did you phrase it like a question?” MJ retorted back to him.

“I mean not to be gross, but I can’t exactly help it, I’m just good at what I do I guess” he replied back with slight mirth in his voice.

“Asshole,” Michelle huffed shoving her mail into her handbag, ready to go up to her apartment.

She turned as she got to the mailroom exit, leaning against the door before turning back to the asshole. “You may not realise because the women in your life are concerned with protecting your male ego, but she was definitely faking it.” MJ said before leaving him smirking after her.

 

* * *

 

“MJ!” Peter exclaims, going to hold the elevator as she approaches it. He’s holding a box of pizza and is for some reason in an open white, fluffy dressing gown with nothing but boxers on underneath. Does he actually own any clothes?

“Asshole!” MJ exclaims back with equal enthusiasm. “I’ll take the stairs,” she says as she turns, headed for the stair entrance. MJ’s petty days ended between finishing college and going to law school, but her asshole neighbour is causing them to make a comeback. In the last month on three random days each week, her asshole neighbor decides to have sex marathons lasting from 2 to 5am and she’s starting to lose her mind. It happens on random days so it’s hard to prepare for it, but she has tried going to stay round Liz and Cindy’s on some nights as they are privy to the situation. At other times she has even gone to dudes off Bumble’s places for hook ups just so she can get some sleep there before making her way back to her place to get ready for work; yeah, she knows but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“It’s Peter and you know that. Anyway, we live on the 12th floor get in.” the asshole insists as he continues to press down the door open button.

MJ is a mature, grown 26-year old so she decides to just get on. Besides, she feels like her annoyance at his copious sex is encouraging him just so he can fuck with her- he’d even made a comment about how he could “show her why her sleep gets disturbed, if you want”, although to his credit he seemed wasted when he said this to her one Saturday night.

MJ gets on but makes sure to stand as far away from him as possible and ignore his existence.

“So I saw that you’re part of the legal team bringing a class action against Stark Industries…” the asshole says trying to get her attention.

“How do you know that?” MJ replies turning to him whilst simultaneously cursing herself since she’s meant to be ignoring his existence and all.

“Co-head of superhero tech division,” Peter replies confidently gesturing to himself like he expects her to be impressed.

“Aren’t you like 12?” MJ retorts back.

“12 and 3/4 actually. I even grew three pubes over the summer.” Peter fires back.

MJ laughs despite herself, snorting before she can catch herself. “Cute.” She remarks, turning away from him again to try and go back to ignoring his existence because this asshole has made her life hell for the last four weeks.

“26,”Peter says to her after a brief second.

“What?”

“I’m 26 not 12 and 3/4,” he clarifies.

“You seem like you’re 12 and 3/4 to me,” MJ replies stepping off the elevator ahead of him and rushing to her door as fast as she can without literally running away from him.

“Bye MJ!” She hears him shout over to her as she slams her door shut.

 

* * *

 

“MJ!” MJ hears from behind her. She sighs deeply.

“Asshole,” she tiredly (still sleep deprived, go figure) replies back. Their run-ins are starting to exhaust her- well exhaust her more on top of the sleep she’s losing because of the guy who is approaching her currently.

“Looking for me?” The asshole asks her smirking as he comes to stand in front of her.

“Yes, I came all the way to other side of New York City to Stark Industries to find you Peter Parker.” MJ huffs rolling her eyes.

“So you do know my name!” He says excitedly.

“I’m here to harass people for discovery documents.” MJ says, ignoring his comment.

“Cool, how’s the case going?” Peter says settling into the lobby seat opposite her, ignoring her dismissive tone and body language.

“You work here, you should know,” MJ decides to humour him since he’s entertaining her whilst his company jerks her around by making her play the waiting game.

“You’re suing like a subsidiary of a subsidiary of Stark Industries that I didn’t even know exists to be fair,” Peter says getting up. “Do you want water or coffee or anything because I have a feeling they’re fucking with you and will make you wait here for a while.”

“Sure, can I have a black coffee please?” Last night was yet another night Peter had a sex marathon so she’s a bit sleep deprived.

Peter returns 5 mins later, handing her the coffee and some packs of sugar. “I didn’t know if you take sugar or cream so I just guessed.”

“Sugar’s fine, thanks. I need this,” MJ says taking a large gulp without even waiting for it to cool down some.

The tips of Peter’s ears go red, “I’m sorry about that.”

MJ just snorts in response, if he was so sorry why have the past two months of her life been hell?

“I broke up with my girlfriend of 3 years not too long ago and you know what they say-“

“I’m sorry did I give you some kind of sign that I…I cared?” MJ interrupts half-jokingly. She got over her college boyfriend using similar, ahem, “unhealthy” coping mechanisms too so she gets it but then again, she was 21 at the time so her sympathy is lessened. “You’re nearly 30, how do you not have the emotional maturity to not use sex as a way to get over a break up?” MJ  can’t help herself.

“I’m not nearly 30! I’m the same age as you!” Peter protests.

“How do you know how old I am?” MJ suddenly wonders.

“I know a lot about you Michelle Jones.” Peter replies, waggling his eyebrows for added effect.

“Okay, stalker asshole. You’re lucky someone I recognise from your legal team is approaching us, stay away from me and keep it down at night for fuck’s sake” Michelle says as she gets up, readjusting her suit jacket and turning her lawyer mode on.

 

* * *

 

After a stressful 3-month period both because of intense litigation with Stark Industries and her sleep deprivation courtesy of stalker asshole, there had been a 2-week period of peace and quiet.

The stalker asshole seemed to be over his fuck-anything-that-moves-to-get-over-my-ex period finally meaning MJ was able to get some peace and quiet and try to get back into her routine™ and be a functional adult once again.

Part of being a functional adult was doing laundry in a timely fashion rather than leaving it till your bedroom stank from unwashed clothes in the hamper and you literally had nothing to wear. So MJ was currently headed to the laundry room in the basement of her building to avoid this.

“MJ!” a familiar chipper tone rang out making MJ roll her eyes. “Laundry day for you too eh?”

“Stalker asshole! Why are you always so happy? No one in their 20s is this happy; what’s wrong with you?” MJ asked with amusement in her tone.

“I’m 12 and 3/4, remember? And I'm no longer hung up on my ex,” the stalker asshole responds. “Would it hurt you to call me by my name?”

“'Stalker asshole' is your name and yeah I can tell I haven’t been woken up by a girl faking an orgasm in weeks!”

Peter huffs in response to her stalker asshole nickname before responding, “No woman I’ve ever been with has ever had to fake it, trust me.”

“Oh Peter, that’s what they want your fragile male ego to think” MJ replies, brushing away a fake tear.

“You keep commenting on my “fragile male ego” but I don’t have an ego. I was raised by my widowed aunt, I’m pretty self-aware of my position as a cis white male,” Peter defends himself.

“And you keep peppering in little facts about your life into our conversations like I care but here we are.” MJ steps off the elevator into the laundry room, walking ahead of Peter.

“Maybe after making your life hell I am trying to extend an olive branch and form a sort of friendship with you?”

“I don’t like olives,” MJ replies ensuring the amusement in her tone is clear to Peter to show she’s accepting the olive branch he’s offering.

“How can you not like olives? What about on pizza? God, to think I was considering sleeping with you,” Peter asks exasperatedly.

“Why would I sleep with you? I am not a good actress so I don’t think I could fake it very well,” MJ says as she starts the washing machine and heads over to the seats to wait.

“How many times do I have to tell you no one is faking-“ Peter goes on, his voice rising but she misses the end of his rant as she puts in headphones to listen to her dictated case notes in preparation for court on Monday. She is second chair and who knows, she might have to step up so she’s familiarising herself with the case inside out.

 

* * *

 

“MJ!”

“Peter! Why are our run-ins becoming so repetitive and scripted?” MJ retorts.

“You called me Peter,” Peter responds looking pleased.

“Sorry typo, I meant stalker asshole”

“We’re having a verbal conversation MJ,” Peter jokes as he steps into the elevator after her. “Heard you won the case by the way, well done”

“Thanks,” MJ is genuinely proud of herself. Whilst she didn’t get to step up from second chair, her extensive knowledge of the case and of Stark Industries proved to be useful and she was able to impress the partner she worked under. She was finally climbing up the career ladder.

“So how are you celebrating the win?”

“Catching up on sleep I’ve missed,” and as if on cue, MJ’s words are punctuated by a yawn.

“What are you 80? Come have a drink with me.”

MJ considers herself for a minute. Between her timetabled life and how she only goes between work and her apartment nowadays MJ thinks fuck it, “Sure, where do you have in mind?”

“My place-“ MJ gives him a look. “No- no, I mean, I have an expensive bottle of champagne my boss gave me for completing a big project that had us stumped for months that we can share. You can just have a glass or two then leave since I figure you don’t wanna go out clubbing or anything. I can get us some take out then we have a glass each then you can go to bed since I know you're tired-“ Peter continues rambling until MJ puts him out of his misery.

“Peter, stop. I’ll go change out of this power suit whilst you order something then I’ll come join you, okay?” MJ steps off the elevator leaving him fumbling and embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

MJ knocks on Peter’s door half an hour later having decided to also take a quick shower, to help her relax after a stressful week and for no other reason of course. Although she had quickly shaved but that’s unrelated.

She thinks about how this is probably the first time she’s knocking on his door without her usual annoyance and porn sounds coming from behind said door as she waits for Peter to open the door.

“Oh hey, come in and make yourself at home. I got us a bunch of Thai food; is that okay? Well the delivery guy is already downstairs so gotta go,” Peter rushes through the stairwell door.

MJ is left a bit lost but wonders into Peter’s apartment to settle in.

She tries really hard to not be nosy but she can’t help herself. The apartment is very modern and filled with all sorts of gadgets everywhere. She wouldn’t expect anything else given he is co-head of superhero tech at Stark Industries with Princess Shuri. The apartment is also tidier than other apartments of guys in their 20s she’s been to, and definitely tidier than hers.

MJ is looking at his framed pictures on a bookshelf when Peter unceremoniously returns. “Hey sorry, is Thai food actually okay with you?” He doesn’t even sound out of breath despite having run down and back up 12 flights of stairs.

“Yeah it’s fine Peter, relax.”

“You’ve been calling me Peter a lot recently. I think I’m breaking down the walls you've built around yourself and worming my way into your heart.” Peter places the takeout on his table. He wasn’t kidding when he said he just got a range of food; the entire coffee table is covered with a selection of food.

“Why are you speaking like you’re in a Nicholas Sparks novel?” MJ rolls her eyes, “And did you buy the entire restaurant?”

“I was going for a Danielle Steel novel actually, that’s what my err aunt used to read. Also, I wasn’t sure what you wanted and what your dietary requirements are so I got everything on the menu.” Peter hands her some napkins, plastic cutlery and chopsticks.

“You’re exhausting,” MJ remarks as she picks out a dish she thinks she can safely assume is vegetarian.

After they’re done eating, she helps him clean up before they settle down on his couch with a flute of champagne each. Which- what kind of 26-year old male, or any 26-year old, owns champagne flutes?

“So tell me about yourself MJ.”

“Are you shitting me?” MJ says, barely containing her laughter. “Is this like a shitty first date?” MJ places their empty flutes on the nearby table.

“If you want it to be,” Peter says and has his voice always been that low? He quickly glances down towards her lips and MJ feels a familiar heat low in her belly.

“Is this okay?” Peter scoots closer to her on the couch, his hand going to her opposite hip to simultaneously pull her towards him.

“I don’t know, is it?” MJ teases back.

“I’m gonna need some explicit consent before I continue MJ.”

That somehow makes MJ so turned on. She always thought those “Consent is sexy” type campaigns were ludicrous and wrong since she believed the campaigns should’ve instead been “Consent is necessary you dick”. But now, here with Peter, she can see how consent can be sexy as she breathes out “Yeah,” barely audible.

Peter finally closes the gap, pressing his lips on hers whilst his hand slips under the t-shirt she’d changed into after her shower to feel skin. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking permission which she willingly gives as she opens up her mouth so he can explore her mouth with his tongue.

They carry on lazily kissing just exploring with tongue as he rubs circles into the skin of her back with the hand not by her jaw. At some point, MJ is not sure when herself, MJ finds herself straddling Peter who now has his shirt off as they continue kissing.

MJ grinds down into Peter which causes him to groan particularly loudly which unfortunately takes MJ out of her haze. What’s she doing? Just 3 weeks ago she hated this guy and he made her life hell now she’s here making out with him like she’s 17 and this is some kind of enemies to lovers fanfic she loved in high school.

She stops their kissing abruptly and gets off his lap, attempting to collect herself. “Thanks for the food and champagne but winning hundred million-dollar class actions is tiring and I should go.” MJ is trying to convince herself to leave because she can just tell it’d be really good with Peter if she took that leap.

“Yeah sure,” Peter continues taking her in. Her lips, her breasts and her bare legs in her shorts.

“How much do I owe you for ordering the entire Thai restaurant?”

Peter’s eyes finally come back to her face, “Nothing, don’t worry about it. Consider it a well done for winning your case.”

“For beating your company you mean?” MJ laughs as she finally gets up and starts heading back to her own apartment.

“See you around MJ!” Peter shouts as she shuts his front door.

 

* * *

 

MJ had not been avoiding Peter, no sir. It’s just that over the last 2 weeks since their dinner she was allowed to be first chair on a new pro-bono case involving a housing dispute with the state which is taking up all her time.  She was also spending way more time away from her apartment, going to way more Krav Maga classes and generally being more sociable with her friends and co-workers but that was completely unrelated to not wanting to see Peter.

She had been successfully not-avoiding Peter and also actually seemed to have her shit together finally. It’d been 6 weeks since Peter had had a sex marathon so she was sleeping really well and actually waking up at 7am in the mornings.

She was getting back into her routine and managing to be a functional adult which is why she was enraged when she was once again woken up by Peter making a porno at 3am.

MJ switched her bedroom light on and was looking through her bedside drawers for the earplugs she’d since put away thinking she didn’t need them when Peter had given her a break. They didn’t completely cancel out the sound  but they at least reduced the volume and she needed to try and get some sleep as she had jury selection in the morning.

As she was rifling through the last drawer, someone or something slammed into her balcony door scaring the shit out of her.

MJ rushed to her dresser desperately searching for anything she could use as a weapon. She grabbed her deodorant and was looking for her lighter in the wooden box with her hash and papers as the balcony door opened.

She cursed herself for forgetting to lock the door last time her and her friends were on the balcony smoking as she turned to face her attacker, ready to use the deodorant and lighter.

“What the fuck!” She exclaimed seeing the red and blue-clad recognisable figure.

“Oh shit, this isn’t my apartment is it?”

“Peter? What the actual fuck!”

“Oh shit I shouldn’t have said that!” Peter fell onto her bedroom floor and only then did she notice the tears in his suit along with the blood starting to seep through.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” this was all a bit much for MJ. Peter was Spider-Man and also, he was on her bedroom floor apparently bleeding out. “Do you want me to call an ambulance? I don’t know what to do.”

“No!” Peter found the strength to shout at her. “Sorry,” his tone softened. “No, can you go into my apartment and there’s a cupboard next to the bathroom. My apartment has a similar layout to yours don’t worry. Anyway, there’s a black box on the floor when you open it please can you bring it.”

This was a lot for MJ to take in but she was trying to calm down. “Okay where are your keys?”

“My front door should just open for you when you touch the handle, I don’t have time to explain. Please MJ”

“Okay, okay.” She runs out of her apartment and sure enough the door simply clicks open as soon she touches the handle and she’s momentarily confused because the apartment is clearly empty and yet the sex sounds are still coming from the bedroom but she has no time to consider it because Spider-Man is dying on her floor so she just finds the box and goes back.

 

* * *

 

 

After applying some apparently magical Wakandan compound that was in the black box that’s closed up all Peter’s wounds, MJ goes to clean up in her bathroom and comes back to find him having taken off his suit, now in his boxers lying on her bed.

“Comfy, Spider-Man?” MJ notes that he already looks way better, some super healing she guesses.

“Sorry-“ Peter is interrupted by further moaning from his apartment. “Oh right. Karen turn that recording off.”

MJ doesn’t even know where to start because- what? “Who’s Karen?”

“AI in my suit I’ve recently got implanted in my head,” Peter says it with such a calm, almost dismissive tone like MJ is the one being ridiculous for even asking and not him for having a computer chip in his brain apparently.

“Recording?” MJ has a lot of questions okay.

“Oh yeah sorry, it’s a porn clip I play when I go out on patrol so you don’t hear anything as I leave and come back” Of course it’s porn, I knew it MJ thinks.

“So you thought it was smart to keep me awake with porn? What if I went out onto the balcony because I couldn’t sleep from the obscene porn sounds then I saw Spider-Man go into your apartment? Dumb plan.”

“Yeah I’m pretty dumb. Could I have some water, please?” Peter asks all too amused.

“What am I your nurse?” MJ goes to fetch him a glass of water anyway.

She hands him the glass then decides to continue her line of questioning. “Why don’t you lock your front door?”

“I do lock it. Basically I designed a security system whereby it saves details of the few people who have been in my apartment so it recognises them and automatically opens for them.” Peter seems amused by her interrogation.

“By details do you mean my fingerprint?” MJ is not so amused.

“Err…I plead the fifth?”

“Stalker asshole,” MJ decides to shelve the issue for another time because it is an issue she’s not letting go. “So I get the moaning and all was a recording but what about the headboard?”

“I have a built-in mechanism in my bed that allows it to move, it moves the bed back and forth enabling-“

“Yeah okay enough exposition, nerd,” MJ interrupts; she’s not technically inclined but she gets the idea.

“Does this mean the interrogation is over? Can I sleep now?”

“You live just next door,” MJ says but her words have no real meaning behind them as she moves to get into her bed with him after switching her light off.

“If I leave now who knows when I’ll see you next since you’re avoiding me.”

“Shut up,” MJ is surprised he’s on to her but she doesn’t bother denying it.

“I was planning on asking you out properly and all you know,” Peter scoots closer to her.

“Can you just shut up and sleep.”

Peter goes to kiss her but just misses her lips in the dark instead kissing the corner of her mouth before he settles back down and tries to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It is approximately 2:25am when the distinct sound of a headboard banging against their shared wall along with loud moaning and groaning can be heard from Peter’s apartment.

MJ collapses onto the bed unable to hold herself up anymore and tries to catch her breath.

“I told you no woman I’ve ever been with has ever had to fake it,” Peter says through heavy breaths, amusement lacing his words.

“Shut the fuck up.”

MJ can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first fic I've not only written in years but it's the first for this fandom.  
> I love awkward, adorable and uwu Peter as much as the next girl but in my mind as he becomes more confident as Spider-Man with the 11-12 years experience he's had in this fic, his confidence as Peter Parker also grows hence why he's a bit more confident and self assured in this fic...however I also tried to show there are aspects of his personality that are a little bit of the awkward 15-year old from the film which I hope comes through. I hope it's not too OOC.  
> I had so much fun writing this and already have some other ideas brewing!  
> Anyway, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed reading! x


End file.
